


How it started

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry and his vibrating dick, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: A simple drabble of Barry and Hal falling in bed together





	How it started

Neither of them knew how it started.

Neither knew how they got here, when they got here, how they got naked - although those were probably all the fault of Barry and his speed. But how it started? That could've been either of them, or both. Probably both.

But they were here on top of Barry's bed, ruining the down feather blankets with their weights as they rolled over each other for the upper hand, naked and aroused and _blind_ with need.

Neither knew how, but both knew it had long been brewing between them.

Barry tasted like ozone, which was worrying but also ridiculously hot. Hal had wanted to taste those lips for months - probably years - and they were sweet alchemy on his tongue to taste. Barry's lips were as soft as they looked and as demanding as he sounded when he put his mind to it. Barry's lips were everything Hal imagined - and he was only about to get started on the rest of him.

His hands smoothed down Barry's chest to feel pecs, abs, too much muscle for someone whose job was standing around in a lab and _running._ He would've given Barry an offended look if he would've been able to pull away from their liplock - but then again he did that every time he was confronted with those abs, so it wasn't like Barry didn't know he resented his no-effort toned body. 

Further down was the defined V over Barry's hips, and thighs even stronger than anything Hal got to touch on his torso. He felt a little dizzy at the implications of the amount of muscle he was feeling there - Barry could pop his head with his thighs like a berry between his fingers and that was _even hotter_. He now knew his first choice in 'how to die', next time it came up on a bored night at the figurative campfire on a Green Lantern mission.

Best thing though, was when he got his hands on Barry's cock.

Hard as his abs and thighs, and the lightest brush of Hal's hand made Barry buck beneath him. Barry pulled away from the kiss to gasp for air, and although Hal resented the space between them it was a beautiful sight. Barry was flushed all the way down to his chest and his eyes looked hazy, unfocused, pupils dilated so far that the bright blue was nearly gone. He made for a beautiful sight and Hal drank it in like a fine wine - or that liquor from that planet he couldn't pronounce the name of. Barry looked dishevelled and ready to be devoured. The only question was whether Hal would be able to do the devouring, because they had been equally matched so far.

His small moment of doubt was proven to be correct when he felt a sudden pressure around his cock, and then both of them pressed together. There was no air, no space between them, chest to chest and hard, leaking cock to hard, leaking cock. Barry had large hands for a scientist, and he used that to his advantage by holding their cocks together in a tight grip that was almost too much.

Almost, just like everything Barry was. Too fast, too beautiful, too attractive, too friendly and self-sacrificing and too much for Hal to resist. Barry was _too_ everything and Hal wanted all of it.

And _fuck_ his cock against his own, that was _definitely_ too much.

Hal was moaning louder than he would like to admit, breathing the air straight from Barry's lungs as their lips brushed, touched, but couldn't press together for their need of oxygen. Barry was moaning just as loud and the sounds were more arousing than Hal was willing to admit either, low and husky and _hot_. There were high whimpers between the moans that he didn't know were his or Barry's and the whispers of each other's names, needy and demanding and begging. Hal ears were ringing with it and he loves every second, ever sound and every audible vibration.

_Every vibration._

Hal cried out in surprise when the hard cock against his own started to vibrate, putting sweet bliss against the underside of his own and _that was definitely too, too much, too-_

Hal was coming messily between them, the fastest despite the whole 'fastest man alive' Barry had going on.

He needed to bite down on his bottom lip _hard_ to not start whimpering when the vibration didn't stop, suddenly oversensitive and the whole feeling of Barry's vibrating cock against his own completely overwhelming his senses. Had he been a lesser man he would've begged for it to stop, but he only had to last a few more seconds before Barry hit his own peak, adding his mess between their stomachs with soulful grunts and moans that made Hal wish he could go for a second round immediately.

He wasn't that lucky, and even if Barry might be - speedster metabolism and healing and whatnot - he wouldn't be able to handle more stimulation after that. He was done and finished and ready to roll over and sleep.

He _didn't_ roll over and sleep though. This wasn't some quick lay.

This was Barry.

He took a few moments to catch his breath before rolling of his best friend, now maybe lover, and shuffled off to the bathroom to find a towel and make it damp to wipe them both off. He made sure to clean himself before getting back to Barry, carefully wiping the mess away while watching the speedster's expression.

He looked sated, content. Not regretful. Not like he was thinking about what just happened. Barry's eyes were drooping with sleep and Hal counted that as a good thing. If they slept first it would be awkward, but better than trying to have a conversation right now. They had woken up curled up together in a bed before. If everything else failed, they could pretend nothing happened in the morning.

The rag tossed aside, Hal pulled the blankets out from underneath Barry to cover him and crawl in next to him. They pressed together like before, chest to chest, lips to lips, and eyelashes fluttered closed for sleep.

Neither of them knew how it started, but it had long been brewing between them.

They would be fine in the morning.


End file.
